


the song of dragons

by vvalormorghouliss



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon POV - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:05:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvalormorghouliss/pseuds/vvalormorghouliss
Summary: the dragons think about each other until the very end





	the song of dragons

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "i'm not leaving you"  
> once again i apologize for capitalization!

"I'm not leaving"

Viserion groans. he's been pulling at the chains for 2 changes of the moon and it hasn't gotten him anywhere. his mother knows his strength well. or he thought she was his mother. the silver haired purple eyed leader of the human army. she had awaken him and his brothers and fed them and protected them and loved them and-

he stopped himself.

she had also locked him and his brother away and left them alone.

the half man had come and gone, and Viserion could smell the shock and wonder and fear coming from him all it once when he caught sight of the brothers. 

His brothers. Rhageal had given up his fight a long time, spending his days laying in the corner of their prison. Rhageal had always been the weakest, the kindest, the most forgiving out of the 3 brothers. Viserion always kept an eye on him, but it was Drogon who had protected him from harm.

Drogon was the oldest brother, the largest, the easiest to annoy, and the strongest. he was their mothers favorite, but Viserion and Rhageal never minded. Drogon always made sure they got what they needed, as much as the fought.

Drogon was who he thought of as he pulled on his chains, as he looked at his defeated brother on the floor. It was Drogon who he thought of every night when he felt the moon fall outside the 4 walls in which he was trapped. he knew his black brother was somewhere close, he sensed it, but all he could do was call out weakly for Drogon while trying to keep Rhageal going.

"Come brother, we need you", he called out day after day, nosing Rhageal up to keep him moving. his green brother would sigh, walk out as far is his chains allowed, and lay back down. his golden scales reflected on the puddles that would form in the cell, and Viserion saw himself grow weaker everyday.

finally,finally, on the day Viserion decided there was nothing left to hold onto, that the best course of action was to lay besides brother and die with some part of his dignity, protecting Rhageal till the end, he heard it. a faint roar, that could've been missed, a roar that brought to his mind the word dracarys.

he raised his head.

the wall shattered. a flash of black, a flash of red, and then blinding sunlight that burnt Viserion's eyes but brought his skin to life. Rhageal roused beside him, squawking, and gingerly rose to his feet. viserion did the same.

it was then that Drogon entered, swooping into their prison and smashing the chains that bound his brothers to the earth with a fury that Viserion had only seen before when their mother had been threatened. when they were free, free at last and able to move, the last dragons looked to each other. Drogon lowered his head to nudge each of his brothers.

"I though you had left us, brother," Viserion snorted, as they prepared for flight, prepared to leave the dungeon forever.  
"I would not leave you," Drogon told his brothers. "Not ever."

they flew out of the prison, wings flapping, and the skies of the world were once again filled with the song of dragons.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed xxx


End file.
